Midnight Wishes
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: For Cream's birthday, her friends throw a surprise party for her. She's so very grateful for their care and presence as she turns yet another year older. When one grows older, many things become outdated for them, but some things - like wishes - can never be outgrown. Hint of Tailream but mostly on friendship.


**What day is it today? Hm? Why its Cream's birthday! Evryone, lets wish one'a the most sweetest, innocent, adorable Sonic characters a happy birthday! She is supposed to be 12 years old! OMG happy birthday, Cream! We love you! **

**Okay, so this might not be the best of the oneshots I create, but I've made a small commitment to at least draw a picture or write a story in honor of a character's birthday, so I'm sorry if it's not too well. I'll admit I'm not too well with Cream. This is the first I'm pretty much using her, I've practiced before on unpublished fanfics, but yeah, I hope I did well. ^^;**

**Midnight Wishes**

It was dark, pitch black, and it seemed to go on forever. The shadows had swallowed up everything that used to be seen, no light flickering for any aid. Not even a barely burning candle. It was just darkness. She found it difficult to even see her hand before her eyes. Calling out her mother's name once more, she began to worry. Her mother hadn't responded to her since she came home a few minutes ago. Feeling for the wall by the door's open frame, she felt her way to where the light switch was located. Standing on her tippy toes for height, she reached up, flipping on the switch.

She was not prepared for this.

The light flicking on, she was prepared for. The blinding of the sudden brightness, she was prepared for. The unwary loss of balance from leaning back, she was prepared for.

But, the screams, she wasn't. The burst of music and noise makers, she wasn't. The raining of streamers and balloons, she wasn't.

"_Surprise! Happy birthday, Cream!" _

She tumbled backwards, landing on her fluffy tail. Cream looked up towards her friends that filled up the room, her mother among them, holding a tray of cream-glazed donuts. Cream stared with wide innocent chocolate eyes, before a smile graced her face. Her mother walked over, setting the tray on the table that was loaded in food. She kneeled and hugged her daughter.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Vanilla smiled, embracing Cream. Cream returned the hug.

"Thank you, Mommy." Cream said. She looked over to her friends. "Thank you _everyone!_ I can't believe you all came! You remembered!"

"Of course we remembered, Cream." Amy smiled, walking up from the others. "We would come to your birthday no matter what."

Cream hugged Amy, pleased to hear this. It made her feel happy inside that she had true friends. She knew how busy they were, being heroes and all, so she was always touched when they would make time for her. It told her they really care. So to see that they had taken time for her, to plan a surprise party for her, she was more than blissful.

It seemed everyone was there. Amy, of course, was there. The two were like sisters. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were also there which was of a more pleasing since the three were usually not even in town. The Chaotix were also there, usually over anyways those days (and not living too far), Blaze and Silver were there too, Cream having built a friendship with the time traveling cat, and even Shadow and Rouge had come!

"Chao, choa!"

Cheese floated over, a large birthday coned-shaped hat in his hands, being carried by the strings. He inched over to her, placing the hat on the birthday rabbit's head. The Chao smiled and clapped towards his owner, chanting the only word his kind was able to use.

"Cheese is right," Charmy buzzed, zipping over to the table of treats. "Let's start the party!"

With his physic abilities, Silver hit the button on the radio to start up the music. Once it started and Cream properly fixed her hat, the party began, swinging fully in motion. Already everyone was getting drinks or snacks, chatting up storms and joking around.

Cream was with Cheese on the couch, a plastic plate holding two cupcakes in her hands. She silently munched on one, watching as her friends enjoyed themselves. She even thought she saw Shadow smiling at a point before Rouge tried to get him to dance.

"Okay everyone,"

Everyone stopped their chattering to the diminution of music. Vanilla had wandered over, lowering the volume of the tunes to gather their attentions. Everyone looked over, slightly puzzled to why the mother rabbit had done so, others having a guess.

When all eyes were on her, Vanilla continued: "It's time for birthday cake!"

"Oh yummy!" Charmy giggled, sitting close to Cream.

Cream smiled softly, picking herself up off the couch, placing her empty plate on the coffee table before wandering over. She took a seat at the head of the table full of baked goods and sweets. The chair was tied with balloons, all in vivid colours of the rainbow, three with sayings and shaped like a butterfly, flower, and heart. And one big bluish yellow balloon resembling a Chao much to Cream and Cheese's delight.

Vanilla walked over, a short cake yet big enough for everyone to have a slice or two, held firmly in her grasp. The cake was somewhat stunted, but held at least a foot or so tall. It was caked in pink icing, the candles circling the designs signifying her age. The most decorative candle with stripes of colours zipping down the wax was planted in the middle of the cake, a flame burning brightly and proudly. In front of the lovely candle was light orange icing spelling out letters to form _'Happy Birthday, Cream! We Love You' _across its chocolate surface.

Blaze carefully strung a spark, easily lighting the other candles bordering the cake's edges. Once each one was lit, Vanilla dimmed the lights in the room, closing them as before. But unlike before, the darkness hadn't swallowed all, but the arrogantly burning candles shone flickering flames out this time, creating a glowing crown enough to see the silhouettes of every Mobian in the room.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Cream. Happy birthday to you,"_

The song ended with Cream blowing out every single candle, her friends clapping for her, wishing her well years, contentment, good-being. They said things how she was a whole year older, how she was becoming a lovely young lady like her mother (Vector), and other young ones (Tails and Charmy mostly) curiously asking what it was their friend had wished for.

Cream shook her head calmly. "I can't tell."

"Why not?" Charmy inquired, buzzing his wings every so often. He was not used to being on the ground for so long.

"Because then it won't come true, silly." Cream replied, tapping the bee on the nose. Charmy only wriggled his nose in response to the tap.

"You don't really believe in that, do you, Cream?" Tails asked. "We're too old for that." He found it rather interrogative to why the rabbit wouldn't tell them her wish. That whole 'if you tell someone your wishes they won't come true' thing was just an old Mobian myth, children found it like a game, but they were barely children anymore. He didn't see why she had to continue to grasp onto those old times, myths and tales.

Cream held a finger to her lips, closing one eye, "You're _never_ too old to wish."

The boys really had no retort to that, they supposed it was true as there were still some childish things they enjoyed or sometimes acted like. It would be useless to even argue with the Birthday Girl in any manner. It was pretty much her _day _and like any of their birthdays, like any birthday on Mobius, whatever the Birthday Girl or Boy said, went.

The candles were plucked off, their wax oozing down but nothing touching or brushing against the cake itself. "Who wants a corner piece?" Vanilla asked, sticking the sharp blade into the softness of the cake. She easily sliced off a corner piece and placed it onto a paper plate, sticking a plastic fork into it.

"I do!" Silver said.

"I'll have one," Blaze added.

"Can I have that piece?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, wait your turn!" Amy scolded. Then a smile spread on her lips as she gestured towards Cream, "Its Cream's birthday, she should get the _first _slice."

Of course, everyone agreed almost forgetting that part of the birthday cake's owner to have first taste. So Cream was given a big corner piece with dripping icing. She shoveled her fork into the chocolate as her mother continued to hand out cake – with Sonic's help of course. Everyone had a plate within minutes, including a tap of icing on their noses. Everyone was confused at first but Sonic just laughed it off, claiming that it was a birthday thing.

Sonic was quickly ambushed that the guests didn't have icing placed on their noses but the one whose birthday it was. Shadow had been then trying to throw some cake on "Faker" but was unable to. Eventually, he used Chaos Control to do it, and everyone erupted into laughs at Sonic's startled look. He began to complain how the icing would take weeks to get out of his quills, but nobody really paid any attention, Vanilla offering to help.

Cream giggled. Her friends could be so funny at times. She enjoyed every minute she had with them.

Following the cake were the presents, and Cream had so many she was baffled. She hadn't expected so much, she was so grateful. She opened the gifts, each one being shared with another friend. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge had gotten together and bought Cream some beautiful clothing and breathtaking jewellery (that Rouge had promised not stolen), and even some from the future! (Courtesy of Blaze) Vector, Espio, and Charmy bought her a doll and some mystery books. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Tails had put their gift together too; a crown decorated with small glistening gems that matched the Chaos Emeralds, and a music box that played one of her favourite songs _Follow Me_. After these were small gifts like some other jewellery, cards, gift cards, pictures and even stuffed toys.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Cream expressed gratitude once she had opened every gift. She loved everyone and most of all, loved the ones who had given these amazing things to her. "Thank you for these divine gifts and thank you for coming, this is a _miraculous_ birthday."

"Anything for you, Cream," Amy told, giving her sister-in-spirit a loving hug.

Blaze raised up the plastic cup of punch she had been sipping from. She closed one eye in a winking fashion, "Happy birthday, Creamy." The others echoed her, and Cream could only smile.

The party continued for hours on after that, turning up the music once more. They all quickly gained into conversations, laughing at jokes or teasing one another. Cream has been sitting with the girls at the table, (her mother sitting on the couch with Vector talking) them talking all about the guys and how weird they were being, what amused or confused them about them. Amy had, of course, been talking all about Sonic. Rouge was switching from guy to guy, pointing out every flaw or erotic thing about them, but mentioned Shadow the most. Blaze was speaking mostly of Silver since he was pretty much the only guy she's ever known since recently, but made comments of the others too. They asked Cream of what she thought and she only said that she liked them all, that they were all funny and cool. That only set Rouge into a laugh, resetting her into a whole new list of things to name about the guys and what their problems were.

Cream quickly got bored of the conversation and excused herself.

To escape the noise of her own surprise party, she opened the backdoor to her home, and closed it behind her. She sat down at the edge of her porch, removing her party hat, lightly placing it on her lap. She sighed and looked up into the starry night sky. It was already a dark bluish black, the sun having set _hours _ago. Only the moon was a source of light, shining its milky white glow. By what it seemed, it was midnight, or close too. She wasn't fully sure, only Tails could read the stars, and Knuckles. Knuckles was pretty much the one who got the kitsune curious about learning to read the sky. Honestly, Cream didn't know how one could read something without words.

She breathed, feeling the night's chill air surround her.

"Star light, star bright, the brightest star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight." Cream chanted, smiling. How she loved poems of those kinds, humming them happily. Mentally, she questioned about her earlier wish, and if it would actually come true.

"What're you doing?" Tails asked.

Cream jumped some, not expecting the two-tailed fox to find her. She looked over her shoulder, following Tails as he walked over and sat beside her.

"Why did you leave the party?" Cream questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know." Tails smirked.

"But you and Sonic were having fun." She pointed out.

Tails chuckled, "Oh yes, Sonic using me as a human shield against Knuckles, that's so fun."

She blinked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Knuckles never actually grabs me, that's _why _Sonic uses me. He knows well that Knuckles wouldn't pluck a hair off me." He looked over to the rabbit, "It's amusing. Those two always have some type of argument going on. I laugh how they pick the _best_ times."

Cream giggled. Everyone was familiar with the two usually fuming off steam at the best possible times. Heck, they do _anything_. Sometimes it would be a game whether hand-dealt or video games, sometimes even a race or climb, others is an actual play-fight. Nobody got hurt in those _too _badly.

"They're so funny," she admitted.

"Yep, hard to work on my blueprints though when their arguing upstairs, sometimes I tell them their worst then a married couple."

Cream laughed at that.

"It's Sonic though, he's stubborn. He managed to get into fights with Shadow too. Even Silver. Heck, even with the girls. I don't know one person who he hasn't picked on." Tails informed.

"He doesn't get into fights with me, or Charmy, or Vec-oh wait, with the Chaotix yes." Cream said, mostly speaking to herself but speaking aloud. She remembered a time when Sonic was arguing with them, but that was over _her_, Vector wanting to bring her home.

Tails blew his loose bangs free from his blue eyes, looking up towards the sky with a smile. "So, you know why _I_ stepped out. Why'd _you?_"

"To watch the stars," Cream told, looking back up into the sky, "I think it's so pretty." There was a silence as Cream hesitated the question, but decided to ask after a killed minute or two, "What time is it?"

He knew exactly what she meant and without looking away from the sky, Tails answers, "A quarter to twelve."

"How do you know?"

"It's complicated." He simply answered, "Took me months to get it right."

"Oh," Cream said. She was quiet but was determined to not let it linger. "I heard you could also tell the weather from the stars. Is that true?"

"Yep," Tails smiled, "Tomorrow is gonna be warm like today. Sunny, cloudless, and birds singing."

Cream grinned, shying away from him to join his gaze into the sky.

"You know I wish on stars?"

Cream widened her eyes, looking over to Tails, and for the first time since he looked up, he turned to face her. He kept a rather calm composer, his eyes seeming tired, a small smile on his muzzle.

"You do?" He confirmed with the nod of his head. "Every night?" Again, he nodded.

"I love the sky," he reminded. "Every time I'm part of it, I feel so happy. You know the feeling too, right?" This time, she confirmed with a nod. "The sunset, the stars, the sun, the moon, the sunrise, the clouds – it's all so _astonishing_." He added after a pause, "I like to wish on the brightest or first star every night."

"Do they come true?" Cream inquired curiously.

"Sure, all the time," Tails established, "every wish I ever made to the sky has come true."

"Did you wish tonight?" she wondered.

"Of course,"

"What did you wish for?"

Cream tilted her head slightly when Tails didn't reply promptly, but instead his smile grew. He looked over to Cream once again and imitated an expression she had done earlier that night. He placed a finger to his lips and closed one eye.

"I can't tell, or it won't come true."

She laughed, lightly pushing against his shoulder. "I thought you said we were too old for that stuff."

"You're _never _too old to wish," Tails reminded, and added, "or dream, or laugh…or love."

Cream's ears stiffened; oh she hoped she heard that right. A light chill rushed by causing Tails to wrap his twin namesakes around himself for extra warmth. "It's cold," he said, "I'm going inside. Are you coming?"

"Um, yes. Just a minute. I'll meet you inside." She replied.

Tails nodded and stood up, opening the door enough for him to half step inside. Before he fully closed the door behind him, he said, "Just to let you know, my wish came true."

And the door closed.

Cream blushed, looking up towards the sky. The moon shone brightly, never flinching or flickering like her candles had. The stars winked and sparkled like the gems on her new crown. Oh what a beautiful sight, it was irreplaceable. Like this moment. And so she whispered to the ears of the night:

"Mine did too,"

**Yep…so, uh, Tailream? Hm, I have no idea. I guess you could see it as a friendship fic, or Tailream, see it as your own. **

**OK, sorry if Tails may have been a bit OOC, but in my sight, he was tired some and just spoke with a very close friend of his so he didn't shy away so much. *Shrugs* The idea of Tails being able to read the sky comes in my stories **_**a lot **_**I've realized. I don't know why but I see him capable of it. I also wanted to show the friendship the Sonic Team had, fooling around at the part and being the goofs they are XD**

**If none remember, **_**"Follow Me" **_**is Team Rose's theme song. I thought it was appropriate for Cream to enjoy that melody. **

**Yeah…that's all I really gotta say. Next story is for Vanilla's birthday! So be ready! **

**Thanks to everyone who read this! Review if you liked, fav, or decide to follow, no flames please! I know it may not be the best of my stories (I'm tired, its late, but I'm bored) but I needed to post something for this darling's birthday, so yeah, I tried. **

**Thankies! Bye! See y'all next time! ^_~**


End file.
